The Doctor's Daughter
by Ali Harkness
Summary: Ahna is the daughter of The Doctor and River Song. She's lost without her parents and being hunted by her father's enemies. But then she meets a man that will change her life: Captain Jack Harkness.
1. The girl who fell from the sky

**So this is something I thought I'd try, I've got a pretty good idea of where I want the storyline to go and I know there are a million Doctor's Daughter stories out there, so give this one a shot, I'll be updating soon! **

Falling. Why was I falling? Oh that's right, because I'm always falling. It seems like everywhere I go I fall, I fall and he catches me. But not this time. That's part of not being a little kid anymore, when you fall it's your own fault. The world is a cruel place and no one's coming to save you. He is the Doctor, and the Doctor is my father. Well, not anymore.

He was never what you'd call a normal dad, but then again I was never what you'd call a normal kid. I grew up in the highest security prison in the universe under the care of a woman I called Katia. She was kind to me and I liked her, but she also wasn't my mother. I had only realized when she was gone how much grief I'd given her. But she'd never given up on me no matter how many temper tantrums I threw about wanting parents that couldn't be there for me in the way parents should.

My parents are both time travelers. The Doctor of course is a Timelord, he travels through time and space in a time machine called the Tardis disguised as a blue telephone box saving people's lives like a man from a superhero comic. My mother was serving twelve consecutive life sentences for killing him, but that's a long a story. My dad would come and rescue us and take us on adventures in his box. I spent my entire childhood waiting for his visits, waiting for a chance to save the universe with him. They didn't come as often as I would have liked.

As I got older, the world seemed to get scarier. Katia died when I was eleven and with no one to look after me anymore, I'd started looking after myself. I had my mother's vortex manipulator meant for emergencies, but I all but stole it, going on my own adventures. I wasn't a normal kid, I didn't need adults to look after me. The world taught me more than my parents ever did and though I loved them, I came to see that they had no idea what they were doing when it came to me. Especially my mother who'd give me anything I wanted to keep me happy. That sounds good but when you think about it all it had taught me was she didn't know what to do with me. I had always been more of the parent with her, though I had inherited her recklessness and disregard for any and all rules. I missed her.

My mom was dead, I'd lost her. We always traveled on different times streams, all three of us did, so I wasn't sure if she was dead in my time or not. But it didn't matter, in my mind she was gone, therefore I couldn't see her again. She'd sacrificed herself to save my dad, the way I always knew she'd die. If my parents had done one thing right with me, it was showing me how much you could love another person. With my mom gone, I'd traveled with my dad for a while, something I'd never done. One psychopath per Tardis. But we'd needed each other. We dealt with grief in the same way, not dealing with it. But him and I alone was never a good idea, we were bad for each other. Maybe it was because we were so much alike. But then we'd found Clara and made a family and I Could almost forget the people in my life I had lost. Almost.

Timelord's live a long time, in fact, they don't die at all. They regenerate and when they regenerate, they become someone else. That was my last memory as I was falling, the blind regeneration energy in the Tardis, and then nothing. Like the floor had opened up under me and taken me away from the only two people I had left in the world. Well, one now. My dad was as dead as my mother. Whoever he'd become, it wasn't him anymore. And so I fell from the sky with no way to stop myself and no one to catch me. And the worst part was, I didn't care. What did I have left to live for, my family was dead. My mom, my dad, my grandparents, the woman who'd raised me. Now even the Tardis was abandoning me. I was just the girl who fell from the sky.


	2. Welcome to LA

**For anyone familiar with Torchwood, this takes place right after Miracle day. Enjoy!**

The first thing I was aware of was the feeling of eyes boring into me. I could hear a TV playing somewhere in the background and I was lying on something soft. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a woman standing over me. She had dark green eyes that were full of questions and brown hair that reached her shoulders I could tell right away that she was human, but she wasn't a normal human. Her eyes had seen things that normal humans don't, pain and suffering and years of it at that. I could always tell those sort of things from looking at a persons eyes. My dad always told me that I could read a person better than the pages of a book. Dad. I felt a stab of pain, like someone had punched me in the gut. I pushed it away, I couldn't look weak, not now. I didn't know where I was and my first instinct was to be on the defensive. I sat up, weary of the woman watching my every move. My head was pounding, but I ignored the pain. I took in my surroundings, a bedroom, a small one so maybe I was in an apartment. No, the pictures of the ocean on the walls were too generic. A hotel. Though the shades were drawn over the windows, I could see sunlight streaming in. The TV in the corner had an attractive looking news lady on a beach, holding a microphone up to her face and smiling. Earth, twenty first century. Wasn't it always?

The woman held out a bottle of water and I took it. Why wasn't she saying anything? I waited expectantly, trying to watch her in the same way she was watching me. She finally broke eye contact, a smile on her lips.

"I was just making sure you were actually human." Welsh accent. But the sunny sky and sound of an air conditioner running told me I wasn't in Wales.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You fell out of the sky, humans don't typically do that." I hid my smile by taking a sip of water. It felt cool running down my throat, familiar at the very least. I could feel my brain starting to unfog as my strength returned. "I'm Gwen Cooper." Torchwood. Great, just what I need. A pack of alien hunters. When I didn't give her my name, she continued."Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" No, not really. As I was calculating my response, a man walked into the room holding a baby. He definitely didn't look like an alien hunter, more like a sports dad.

"Ah, she's awake. Thought you'd never wake up." He smiled at me, completely trusting that I was some teenager who needed to be looked after. I glanced at Gwen's finger and then to his, confirming my theory that they were married.

"This is my husband, Rhys," She introduced, though I could tell she was uncomfortable with him being there. She was the type of person who liked to have information and didn't like to wait for it. People like that didn't typically get along with me. The baby let out a loud whining sound, grabbing a fistful of her father's hair. I smiled, I couldn't resist babies.

"Hi."

"Rhys, could you give us a moment?" Like I thought, she didn't want him there.

"Oh, fine." I had a feeling this wasn't the first time he'd been excluded from his wife's work. "But I wouldn't be too long. You know Jack will want to talk to her." Captain Jack Harkness. I knew all about him, he was one of my father's companions and I'd made it my personal job as a child to find out as much about my father's life as possible. Being a child of the Tardis, that hadn't been too difficult. I had to do something while my parents left me behind in the giant spaceship to do God knows what on alien plants they deemed too dangerous for me. I really couldn't be here, it wasn't safe. When I was with my father, or my mother on Stormcage, I was safe from the people that hunted me. It was amazing the amount of enemies the daughter of the last living Timelord can summoned up just by existing and my mother's record wasn't exactly clear either.I had no protection here and Earth was a horrible place for me to be. Their technology was awful and there were little to no hiding places. My father may love this planet, but I didn't. They all seemed like children that needed to be taken care of. Couldn't they get themselves out of trouble once in a while?

I glanced at my wrist, my vortex manipulator was gone. And I could tell from the empty feeling my pocket that my sonic lipstick was too. Damn Torchwood robbers. There was no way I was going anywhere till I found my stuff. Gwen read the searching look in my eyes as I tried to discreetly comb the room.

"Your things aren't here, Jack has them." She didn't bother to explain who Jack was. My guess was she'd compared the vortex manipulator he wore to mine and was now assuming we had some sort of connection. "You want to talk?"

"No," I said bluntly. She leaned towards me, putting her head on the bed cover by my knee, her eyes softening.

"We can help you. You clearly have nowhere to go and aren't from here-"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need your help." The mothering wasn't going to work with me, I figured I'd get that out of the way. I wasn't some lost kid that had fallen from the sky. I hated being pitied. She raised her eyebrows at my comment.

"Alright, you understand basic interrogation tactics, that's impressive." There was the Torchwood warrior. She'd get right to the point now that I'd established I wasn't a wounded animal. "So I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"Was that baby yours?" I knew it would strike a nerve. She did a good job covering it up and acting like I hadn't spoken.

"Are you human? Are you an alien?"

"Maybe I am an alien," I said with fake thoughtfulness. "You wouldn't want a killer alien near your daughter, would you? It's pretty irresponsible." She was about to retaliate when the door opened again. A very handsome man wearing a world war two styled trench coat entered. He gave me a dazzling grin that was meant to set me at ease, but we both knew the formalities weren't going to last. The vortex manipulator had given me away.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand but I didn't shake it. He pulled it away, studying me with icy blue eyes. I didn't let him read anything from my expression. Like I had with Gwen, I was going to let him know I wasn't a lost child as quickly as I could. I didn't have time for this, I had to get off this stupid planet.

"I reckon you're not from around these parts," he said in a flawless cowboy accent. Gwen stepped back so he could take her place, standing against the wall with her arms folded, eyes not leaving me. I smiled at him, I couldn't help it. These people were so predictable. "What's your name, kid?"

"Ahna."

"Well Ahna, you've got some fancy toys here." He reached into his pocket and dumped the vortex manipulator and my sonic lipstick onto the white hotel bed covers. "At first, I thought you must be a time agent, but then I thought no, she's too young and this-" he held up the lipstick. "This was what really caught my attention." He pressed the button and a red light shot out from it with a familiar whirring sound. He released it and it disappeared. Gwen hadn't moved, which actually surprised me. They trusted each other, I realized. And not just regular trust, trust that comes from years of nearly dying and saving each others lives. So I definitely couldn't turn them against each other. "Do you want to tell me where you came by these items."

"That would be telling," I said in a mock little girl voice. He smiled, nodding his head in respect.

"Alright, I'll cut you a deal. You tell me how and why you're here, and I may just let you leave." He wasn't letting me leave, not after he saw the lipstick. He knew it connected me to the Doctor.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I fell out of the sky and trust me, here definitely wasn't my first choice of a landing destination."

"A little young to be traveling through the vortex by yourself." No need to tell him I'd been doing it since I was eleven. "Where did you mean to go?"

"You know, it's really none of your business and are you always this nosy?" He didn't smile this time, impatience flickered in his expression.

"You don't want to play games, fine. We won't play games. Tell me where you're from." His voice should of scared me, but I knew it was only bark. I just smiled, leaning back and shaking my head. "You need this, don't you?" He asked, holding up the vortex manipulator. "Start answering my questions or I'll break it." The grin slipped from my face as he held my lipstick threateningly over the wrist strap. I had thought for a second I might actually like him. "Where are you from?" he repeated.

"The Tardis." That got his attention. Gwen's too, she leaned forward, frowning.

"How?" Jack asked. "Are you a companion?"

"You could say that."

"Then where's the Doctor?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. If you give me back my wrist strap, maybe I could go find him." It was technically true, I'd tapped it into the Tardis' single. But what would be the point of going there, he wouldn't remember me. When the Doctor regenerated, he remembered all of his past lives, the people he'd met, the things he'd done, but not me. I was his daughter, his blood. His memories of me would be erased. As if I'd never existed. I couldn't go back, my father was dead.

"Listen to me," I told Jack, looking at Gwen as well and hoping for my sympathy. "There are some really mean aliens who would like to get me, so you should probably let me go before they catch up." I looked fully at Gwen. "For the sake of your family, you don't want them to."

"What aliens?" Jack demanded.

"Ones you haven't heard of."

"Try me."

"The longer I stay here, the longer you're in danger, do you understand that? You may not be able to die, but your friends can." I genuinely wanted to make him understand that every second I was here put these people in danger. Though annoying, this woman didn't deserve and neither did her very normal looking husband and baby.

"Jack, maybe we should let her go," Gwen suggested quietly. At least she was as smart as she was pretty.

"No," Jack said, eyes not leaving me. "You're not going anywhere."

"What part about this do you not understand? I'm dangerous."

"So am I. So I suggest you tell me where to take you so you're no longer dangerous."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"I was thinking more of a prison guard."

"You can't die, right?"

"Right?"

"Good." A loud bang went off and my hand shook with the impact. He'd underestimated my ability to realize the bulge in his coat and steal his gun. Traveling through time and space for years taught me to be an excellent pick pocket for when I needed to eat. Gwen jumped away from the wall as Jack's body fell to the ground. I grabbed my vortex manipulator and sonic lipstick.

"Do you want your kid safe or not?" I asked Gwen jumping off the bed while I secured my things in place. I stole the gun too because why not.

"Go." She moved out of my way, actually surprising me. I thought she'd put more than a fight than that, and I couldn't shoot her. Rhys appeared in the doorway and I moved past him before he could ask what was going on. The baby's eyes followed me as I exited the hotel room and I smiled quickly at her. It was extremely hot outside and the streets were crowded with people. I could tell by the palm trees and tourists that I was in LA. I needed to get some place where I could disappear into thin air without anyone seeing me and that was going to be a problem here. I wandered round the crowded sidewalks, trying to spot an alley or something. I could smell the ocean and tell by the lack of clothing on ninety percent of these people that I was near a beach. I stuck out like a sore thumb in my black sweatshirt in jeans. This was definitely not a good place for disappearing. But if I'd learned one thing from my dad it was never take out the alien tec around humans. But I also knew the longer I stuck around the more apt Jack was to finding me and I doubted I'd get away again.

I got a sicking feeling in my stomach that made me stop short. Through the crowds of people wearing colorful bathing suits and laughing at their companions, I spotted two creatures that weren't moving at all. People pasted them like they were invisible, even walked through them without noticing. But these things definitely weren't people. Their faces were gray and skeletal like. They wore suits and had long hand with claw type fingers on the ends. Silence. I turned and ran, but didn't get very far before my body collided with that of a mans.

"Watch where you're going, short stuff!" he shouted after me. I seemed to swimming up stream, practically shoving people out of my way as if running was going to do me any good. Suddenly Jack Harkness finding me didn't seem like such a bad idea. Fear makes you selfish. I didn't care if they were in danger anymore, I couldn't be alone with the monsters that had haunted my childhood. I reached for my vortex manipulator, not caring anymore who saw me. As my hand closed around it to program in coordinates, a clawed hand reached for me. I screamed and all the people around me turned to stare. Then they started screaming too. No! They couldn't hurt these people because of me! I saw blue static coming out of the creature's hand and felt a blast of pain from my shoulder all the way down my body through my toes before the world went black.

**Leave a review or follow/fav if you want more :)**


	3. The Silence

I could hear something dripping, the sound of footsteps echoing in a large room. I could feel a sharp pain in my left arm and my head was pounding again. I finally remembered how to open my eyes and saw that I was definitely not alone. I was in what looked like an old warehouse, typically badguy hideout, surrounded by silence. I found myself unable to concentrate on anything but their pitiless eyes looking down at me. The pain I felt in my arm was due to being bound to a chair by my wrists with rope. Maybe I could break out of it, my mother had taught me some things. Then I heard a hissing sound. I was surrounded by silence, I counted at least six of them. My stomach clenched in fear. I heard a low chuckling and the silence parted for their master. Madame Kovarian. She grinned, not at all fazed by the death glare I was giving her.

"You've been a very naughty girl, miss Song." Lights came on and they were so bright, I had to cover my face with my arms. I was in a white room and there was a pane of glass separating me from a crowd of spectators, like I was a fish in a fish bowl. I was lying on the floor, having no memory of how I'd gotten there. As my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, I got a good look at the people behind the glass. Men with guns and red uniforms and a woman standing in the middle of them. I stood up, feeling a pit of anger form in my stomach. Madame Kovarian. I should have been scared, but all I could feel was the building anger consuming my thoughts. She didn't seem at all fazed by the death glare I was giving her.

"What? No hello for your dear old mum?"

"You are not my mother," I said coolly, the in anger in my voice making each word precise. Kovarian smiled and the eye patch over her right eye made it look extremely creepy.

"Where is your mother, Ahna? You don't know, do you?" She knew that would get to me. I took a deep breath, knowing that if I lashed out, I'd be giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Down to business then. I want you to tell me where The Doctor is."

"I don't know and if I did I wouldn't tell you you psychotic bitch." I saw annoyance flash across her features. She looked at the silence next to her I saw blue light surrounded me before I felt pain It consumed my entire body until I couldn't think straight, all that existed was the pain. And someone was screaming. Was I screaming? Then the pain was gone as quickly as it had come. My black curls made a shield around my face as I gasped for air, my head drooped towards the ground.

"Let's try that again." She was right next to me now She moved a sweaty curl behind my ear so she could whisper into it. "Where's The Doctor.

"I told you I don't know!" I didn't like how shaky my voice was.

"Then take a guess." I looked at her through the blanket of my hair. She was grinning statistically. I spit in her face. Her hand collided with mine and my head shot to the left. She raised her hand, stepping out of the way of the Silence second bolt of electricity. The came back, but this time I felt my consciousness start to slowly drift away. It was becoming dark, there were spots in front of my vision. Then I heard a man's voice.

"Stop! Get off her!" There was noise all around me and I tried desperately to keep from falling into the darkness.

"I told you not to intervene!" Kovrain shouted.

"I told _you_ she wasn't to be harmed!" The man's voice was furious, terrifying. It reminded me of my dad. I opened my eyes and watched the shape of a man untie my hands, then he put an arm around my back and the other under my knees and lift me into their arms. I was pushing back against the darkness, trying to stay conscious. I shivered when I heard Kovrain's voice, close to my ear.

"I took you out of that box, I can put you back," she hissed.

"Try it," said the man who had saved me, the one who was holding me. "I dare you." And then I lost the fight as the darkness took over.

Sore. My body ached all over. I tired to think, I tried to remember. _Madame Kovarian. _My eyes shot open. I was a dimly lit room. There was a small TV and a single window the shades drawn. It was a hotel room and a cheap one at that. I was lying in a bed with a dirty looking white comforter over me. When I sat up, it felt like someone had hit me in the head. It was pounding so bad that it forced my eyes closed as my hand shot to the burning area.

"Easy." There was a hand on my shoulder, the man who had saved me. I finally got a good look at him. He had dirty blond hair and looked like he was in his late thirties. He was wearing a black suit and tie and he had what I liked to call 'Timelord eyes.' I'd only ever seen those eyes on one other person before.  
"You're the Master," I breathed. It all seemed to make sense now, but at the same time, it didn't. He nodded, sitting back in his chair and studying me.

"Hello."

"How are you-"

"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story or do you want to get out of here?" I stared at him. Nothing seemed to make sense. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You're safe, Kovarian and those dreadful creatures are gone. She's not very pleased with me however, so we should probably do this quick."

"Do what?" This headache was making it very difficult to think. How could he be here, my dad told me he disappeared into the time war and that was sealed. Though lately there had been a few holes, the cracks in the wall, whispers of people who should have been dead a long time ago. _I took you of that box, I can put you back in. _What had she meant by that?

"Get you back to the dashing captain of course," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world that the man I'd grown up thinking of as the ultimate bad guy was saving me.

"What if I don't want to go back to him?" I asked, rubbing my temple.

"Well if you'd like to stay..." He smirked.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." I threw the covers off me and staggered a little as I stood. He caught my arm, steadying me. "Why are you helping me?"

"I owed your dad a favor. We actually left each other on a pretty good foot, I thought. Me saving his life and all."

"So why are you working for Kovarian then?"

"I'm not. But it seems I owe her favor as well. Favors are tiring things, I don't suggest you get yourself involved in them."

"She's keeping you prisoner," I realized. "She's going to find you again, you can't hide here."

"There's lots of things you don't understand, little girl. His voice was cold. "Now hurry up, we only have a small window of time." He put something in my hands, my vortex manipulator.

"What will she do to you when she finds out what you did?" He rolled his eyes.

"So much like your father. Just go, I can take care of myself."

"I'll come back for you then."

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that? I'm the bad guy, remember? I'm not worth saving."

"I don't believe that and I don't believe you believe it either, you wouldn't be doing this if you did." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, whatever you want." He pressed a button. "Goodbye Lily Song. I'll be seeing you soon." The world spun out of control as I flew through time and space and then crashed onto a kitchen floor. I heard a baby start crying and a man shouted in surprise.

"Oi! Jack, that kid is back!" Someone extended a hand to me and I groaned when I saw silver buttons on a blue jacket cuff.

"You gonna make a habit of this, kid?" asked an amused American accent. I took the hand with a great deal of reluctance.

"Maybe next time you'll catch me."


End file.
